Dust a prequal
by guy-with-a-pen
Summary: A prequal to dust


Dirt:The origin of Abram  
Arego steelgate had a bottle of dust in his tunic. The meaning of this was   
to make the one  
thing his pharaoh would fear. A sole thief. Arego quietly yet quickly took   
to the high church of Remeses the first. "Give me a power. Give me a sole   
thief. Give me a god."  
Called Arego. The ground began to quake and rumble as if it had something   
had been tossed at it. Crash the dust was gone. In its place was a hole in   
the wall and a pale white body in a tunic on the table. As Arego examined   
the body he spotted two items in its hands. Arego was shaking with fear. The   
great rameses the second had told him. "A sole thief is not the thing to   
call upon. They're as evil and as cold as ice."  
Arego unclenched the body's hands. A mystic ball was in one hand. The other   
dust.  
Arego did not understand. Rameses the second had told him they were big ugly   
monsters  
but this was not true the sole thief was in a man's form. It's eyes opened.   
Arego fled like food for starving peasants. "Abram!"  
Said a deep voice coming from the mystic ball.  
The body turned to find the ball. "It is the traders on the moon phobos."  
Abram bowed his head "Yes masters!"  
"Find us more soles the moon is wasting away!"  
said the traders.  
"And you will give me the pharaoh's sole"  
asked Abram.  
"Yes you shall have the pharaoh."  
said the traders. "Ah well in that case I will notify you when I get the   
soles."  
The lights faded out of the mystic ball. "That's not all I'll get I'll get   
the planet"  
Abram walked out of the church. "Why hello little boys and girls I am the   
high priest of the church. There is something special at church to day   
children. Now come with me."  
All the children nodded and fallowed Abram in to the secrete passage of the   
church. "Ok children let me get my friends."  
And with that Abram pulled out a box. As he slowly opened the box beautiful   
butterflies zoomed around the room while Abram quietly tiptoed out of the   
room and locked it.  
"Ah that's that now to contact the traders."  
Abram walked over to the mystic ball "I have news"  
said Abram "I have captured twenty-four children."  
"That is good. Very good"  
said the traders.  
"Now I'm going to add to the deal."  
Said Abram "No you will not. You get the pharaoh. We get children"  
Said the traders  
"Ah you don't see who has the power here do you. I get the planet the   
pharaoh and a sole."  
Said Abram. "We were afraid you would do this. So we already stole the   
children.  
Said the traders "No"  
Screamed Abram as he unlocked the door. All the children were gone.  
"I will prove I am god to you traders. You will come crawling back.  
Abram again walked out of the church but this time not in to the village.   
Abram turned to the pharaoh's temple. As he Walked up the gold steps and   
into the temple. Guards surrounded him. Abram just simply waved his hand   
and they went flying out the window  
Rameses the third stood up "what is it you wish to see me about."  
said the pharaoh "your sole"  
Abram answered "No! you shall not take his sole."  
screamed Arego As he ran in front or Rameses the third "What I thought you   
wanted this"  
"well uh well I changed my mind. You also took the children."  
said Arego trying to catch his breath "WHAT"  
Rameses was very angry. Then Rameses taped his walking stick on the ground   
three times. Then a blinding light appeared. Then came 27 bangs. Arego   
looked out side.  
"Its all the children. And three white bodies."  
said Arego "The traders!"  
said Abram. Abram ran out side "Run masters"  
said Abram. "You are now sentence to three days of pain and then banished   
for all time."  
said Rameses.  
EPILOG  
All the children were unharmed. Abram filled his sentence and is now   
wondering around in a province called Saskatchewan. Witch leads us to….  
DUST  
_________________________________________________________________  
Protect your PC - get McAfee.com VirusScan Online   



End file.
